Till I'm Dead (Sam WinchesterxReader)
by bethan13765
Summary: The Reader and the Winchester brothers go on a hunt, and just as they think they won, something unexpected happens. ANGST (I know It's short, but please bare with me, It's my first one.)


**A/N- This takes place in Season 7 of Supernatural when Hallucifer (Hallucination Lucifer) was a problem, but not enough to where he was already in the asylum. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

Warnings~ Language, Angst, Blood, Lethal Wound, Death

I swung my arm behind me, landing my knife effectively killing the demon that hoped to sneak up behind me. I turned around just as the demon sparked an orangish color, and slumping to the ground as I pulled out the knife. My eyes scanned the warehouse we tracked the demons to, and my eyes landed on Sam, who was fighting off one last demon. I noticed Dean took out his, and rushed to the one trying to take down Sam, and stabbing it from behind. I slightly relaxed, letting my guard down. We were all tired, beat up, and bloody, but the job was done. It should have been the last of the Demon's in that town, meaning another case well done. A smirk pulled at my lips, as my eyes met Sam's, but his widened.

"Y/n!" Sam yelled.

I turned around confused, but stopped, when my eyes met black ones that were startlingly close. Time seemed to slow down, as a sharp pain entered my chest, no doubt severing one of my lungs. the cool metal felt weird against my burning skin, as the demon let go of the knife with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. It didn't last long, though, as a knife appeared in his chest, and I watched as he sparked out. My legs gave out, and the world sped up again as I crumpled to the floor almost in unison of the demon that stabbed me. The pain was unbearable as my lungs tried getting air into my body, and as my heart worked fast to try and replace the blood I was losing, but it was too fast. I was losing blood to fast, and I knew it too. Hazel eyes entered my vision, and warm arms enveloped my body.

 _When did I get so cold?_

I could make out a door slamming in the background of silence, barely there. The edge of my vision was creeping to black, and my breaths were somehow shorter, and more painful.

"Y/n," Sam's voice brought me out of the blackness trying to comfort me, but only slightly, "Hey, Y/n, you've gotta stay with me, okay? You hear me? I need you... please."

His eyes searched mine, desperate, to find me still there. I got colder still, but I fought the darkness with what strength I could muster.I squeezed his hand slightly. _Why did it take so much energy to do something so simple?_

 _"_ I- I don't t-think I'm making it out of t-this one S-sam _,"_ I managed out.

He shook his head in denial, "Don't you give up on me, Y/n. Don't you dare."

I managed a weak smile, "Even if I could managed to fight this, I don't think I'll win."

He shook his head, and despite his efforts, tears fell out of his eyes, "N-no."

I could feel it near, I could feel my reaper wrap his hand around mine, ready to take me from the world I've grown so accustomed to. But I wouldn't let him until I got one last thing out.

" _I love you_ ," I barely whispered out, but I knew he heard, by the amount of tears spilling out from his eyes now.

I let out my last breath, closing my eyes with great effort so he wouldn't have to see my light die out, and I let the darkness envelop me like a warm blanket. At least he knew how I cared for him, even if I wished it to be in a different circumstance.

 **Sam's POV**

I watched as her chest fell, and it didn't raised again. Of course it was in that moment that Dean was finally back with the Impala, ready to take Y/n to the hospital. Of course it was after she was gone. After she slipped out of my fingertips into God knows where. I hoped that this wasn't real, I hoped it was some cruel dream. That I would wake up in the motel room we were staying at, with Y/n sleeping peacefully on one of the beds or even the couch. I brought my hands together, and pressed on the scar. Hard. Nothing changed. My surroundings were the same an Y/n still laid there, lifeless.

"Oh... look at that," Lucifer's Icy voice rang out in the empty warehouse, "Y/n's gone. Pity. I like her better between the three of you."

I stood up and threw the knife in his direction, not caring what Dean would say. "SHUT UP!" I screamed.

despite my noise, I don't think Dean even heard me. Y/n was like a sister to him. I can barely comprehend she's gone, but even with my feelings that went a little farther than friendship that I just learned she returned, I think he is being hit harder than I was.

"Sam," Dean's voice came from behind me, "We should... she would want us to..."

He couldn't even say what I knew he was thinking, and I didn't like it, but she always said as much as she loved "Saving our asses" next time she was dead, she wanted to stay that way. No matter how she went. I knelt next to her body, and picked her up bridal style, staying silent on the journey to give her a proper hunter's funeral. I could only hope she landed a nice place upstairs, and without Cas to tell them if you did, he could only hope.

 **Reader's POV**

I woke up with an unusual throbbing in my head, and I quickly felt the cool metal chaining my arms and legs against a wall, keeping me in place. I pulled against them, which only seemed to make them tighter against me. A large metal door that I didn't even bother looking at swung open, and two men, who you confirmed as Demons once their eyes went black, walked in, each with their own cocky smirk.

"Welcome to Hell, Y/n." One stated in a surprisingly calm voice, which sent chills rushing down my spine. There was no way this would go well.


End file.
